A Date to Never Forget
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: Storm and Thunder go out on a Date. My first story of them together. Lemme know what you think!


**My first StormxThunder story. Hope you like it! Im really upset today because my Uncle Kevin died 2 days ago. RIP Uncle Kevin. Im gonna miss so much. :( anyway, Enjoy! :D**

Storm's part of the story

* * *

It was a sunny friday morning, Storm had gotten up. He didn't normally wear clothes,so he just put in his black slippers. He opened the blinds in his big square window and stared outside for a while. He sighed softly _Well, today I have a date with Thunder again_ Storm thought in his head. Him and Thunder have been going out for the past 6 weeks. Thunder was a grey jaybird, the same size as Wave,with cute bangs that looked like Fiona's in front of her head, and she usually wears a pink, tight, T-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach with a red belt that hung loosley on her waist, and a pair of denim booty shorts with pink leggings under them, and red boots. To top it off, she would have a big pony tail at the back of her head, and dark pink eye shadow. Storm walked to the other side of his room and looked at a picture of him and Thunder on their first date. "I guess my date will be okay today." Storm said, still staring at his picture. He walked to the kitchen and just ate a bowl of birdseed for breakfast. He sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. He was watching his favorite cartoon, SpongeBob. Same as always.

**Meanwhile in Waves room..**

Wave had gotten up before Storm did. She was still addicted to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Of course, she was a Brony, and all Bronies watch MLP. Her favorite pony was Derpy Hooves and of course, Rainbow Dash. She had on a 20% cooler pajama shirt, with Rainbow Dash patterns on her pajama was a SERIOUS Brony.

**Jet's Room..**

Jet was the only one still asleep, and he was dreaming about him and Wave together. They have been together for 2 months now. Jet softly sighed in his sleep. He dreamt about him and Wave watching a sunset together having a sweet smooch, with their tails twisted together. That's how much they loved each other. Jet was just smiling and dreaming for hours.

**Back to Storm...**

Storm was ready for his date with Thunder. He suddenly heard his phone ring. "_ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring! I am ringing! Pick me the fuck up!_" went his phone. Over and over. He picked his phone and answered, "Hello?" it was Thunder "Hey Storm! I'll be there any second!" Thunder replied. "Ok, bye." "Bye." Storm heard a knock on the door at the last minute. "Who is it?" He yelled "It's me!" Thunder replied. Storm walked to the door and opened it up. He saw Thunder. She looked really beautiful. "You ready?" "Yup" Storm replied. The both of them just took a walk in the park.

**Once they've arrived,**

they just took a walk together, holding hands tightly. "Storm, you wait here while I get us a soda." Thunder said. Storm nodded in reply. She got both got them a Sprite. The both of them continued their walk together. "Storm?" Thunder asked. "Yeah?" Storm replied "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Thunder asked. "Well, there was once this girl I used to like named, Tat. Me and her used to go out untill one day, Jet found a way to embarass me by walking up to us unexpectidly and threw a buck of cold water on us. After that she just slapped me in the face and I never saw her again." Thunder looked at him with a sad face. "Well, at least you'll always have me." Thunder said, leaning down on Storm's shoulder. "yeah.. it changes things.." Storm said, still thinking about his breakup with Tat.

After their walk, they both lied down on the grass staring at the sky. The sun was setting , and they were staring at the pretty cloudless sky. The albatross sighed and looked at Thunder. She was almost asleep. Storm poked her softly, waking her up. She was just just staring at Storm's sparkling icey blue eyes, smiling and holding his hand. The bith of them leaned over and the both of their beaks touched, and the both of them kissed lightly. They kissed for about 20 seconds. After the kiss, Storm kissed Thunder on the forehead.

"I love you, Storm."

"I love you too, Thunder."

The couple snuggled together and fell asleep after 40 seconds.

"Thunder..."

"Storm..."

**Well, that wraps it up. The Babylon Rogues belong to SEGA. Thunder was created by me, And Tat was created by Knuxnbat. I hope you guys liked my Story! Lemme know what you think! It WAS my first StormxThunder Story. HOPE YA LIKED IT! :D**


End file.
